


One Day We'll Win

by Paradis_Mort (orphan_account)



Series: sportstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/F, Football | Soccer, Sportstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Paradis_Mort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where humans and trolls coexists we find all our protagonists going to the same school. Some are friends some aren't but they all end up uniting to help under a common cause.<br/>The soccer teams are short on players, and the team members beg their friends to join, but the problem is, will they get anywhere with these two mismatched teams?<br/>Rose Lalonde, captain of the female team Prospit, and Karkat Vantas, captain of the Derse team will have to work together and try and make this work; if only their team mates would listen to them!</p>
<p>-----------<br/>As the story progresses I'll add the ships and the characters to the tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue #1: Prospit's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Just because most people on the internet are lazy doesn't mean the fictional characters we obsess over have to be!

Rose sat on the bench and sighed, rubbing her temples and hoping that the small pricks in her head weren’t the beginning of a migraine. She has too much on her plate right now and the current bomb shell they had dropped on her was way too much.  
She was too tired and too fed up with everything to deal with it now or ever. She briefly considered the possibility of just dropping everything, just dumping it on someone else like they had to her. The idea was, of course, squashed before it could spread it’s ugly wings and take root in her mind.  
The blond sighed again, pressing her back against the cool concrete wall of the vast empty gymnasium and stretching her legs out in front of her in a manner she was rarely used to doing. It had been a long day indeed. She knew she had to sort out her problem and soon, but she just felt too tired.  
She heard faint footsteps coming from a bit far off, cautious yet sure of themselves echoing in the large empty gym alerting Rose of somebody else’s presence. There was only one person who could walk like that and be coming directly at her.  
“Rose.” Kanaya greeted simply, effortlessly sitting on the bench with elegance and grace only she possessed. The troll was unusual for her race, for any race really. She was witty and understanding and just exactly the kind of helpful the blond needed at the moment; a beacon of hope in a black sea of problems. Her skills were sure to help Rose fix her problems, or at least make her feel a bit better.  
“Kanaya.” She greeted back, not bothering to straighten up or even face her horned friend, the troll would understand: she always did. “I need your help.” She stated, not wanting to ask more questions than she already had in the last hour.  
“I suppose that the help you’re asking me for consists of advice giving.” Kanaya nodded, crossing her legs, her long red skirt falling to accommodate the new posture of her legs. Effortless grace was something that made Kanaya who she was as well as put her apart from others, it made Rose feel far better about her predicament in a way that made her heart warm from familiarity. Her friend was by her side and always would be.  
“Advice and help I’m afraid.” She answered simply. “It seems as though half the Prospitian football team has decommissioned.” The blond explained, not going into the details of last hour’s argument with the various females of team Prospit.  
Kanaya took this news slowly. At first she examined it and took in the general meaning before delving in and analysed the information just the right amount all in a fraction of a second, all this process visible on her features: for those who know what to look for.  
“Ah.” Was her first reply, biting her lower lip hesitantly, her fangs showing. “That’s… unfortunate.” Rose scoffed, her hands going back to her temples, the little signs of her future migraine becoming more and more imminent. “Who’s left?” the troll asked, her voice ringing with hopeful curiosity.  
Rose sighed rubbing her temples for what felt like the millionth time that day. “Nepeta, Aradia, Feferi, and Vriska.” She listed, praising whatever gods might be out there that these were the girls she was left with and not other girls of a more unsavory nature: girls that would only serve to infuriate Rose further in her frustration.  
“Is that not enough for you to play your matches?” Kanaya offered helpfully, purposely oblivious to the blonde’s eye roll. “I’ve been to quite a bit of your matches and there are only ever four people on the field, discounting of course you as their goalie.”  
Rose shook her head. “We need more people, if we have less than ten people the team is cut, that and we don’t have a captain. And even if we did Nepeta and Vriska are only good in attack, Feferi can’t be on defense all by herself and Aradia doesn’t have enough practice to be able to help her.” She explained quickly, bringing her legs up on the bench to hug them and burying her face in her knees. “Team Prospit seems to have run it’s final course. No football for us this year.”  
Kanaya gave her a slightly pitying look, uncrossing and recrossing her legs, placing a conciliatory hand on her friend’s lower neck. She squeezed lightly, minding her claws that she kept perfectly manicured to try and help out with Rose’s headache.  
“Perhaps you could incite others to join your team.” She offered, rubbing the back of her friend’s neck reassuringly. For a troll she sure knew how to calm down a human, then again it was true that jade blooded trolls are more nurturing; not that Kanaya was nurturing Rose.  
“You mean try outs?” Rose mumbled between her knees. “I hardly think anyone will want to join Kanaya, the girls that come to our school seem to be more interested in romance and gossip that any real activities. I enjoy either one of those to a certain extent but I need something a little more consistent, something I think other girls just don’t seem to want.”  
“Maybe you can talk with the boys. They might have the solution to your little conundrum.” Rose pondered over this for a few seconds, before realising that was probably the best option for her at the moment.  
She sighed yet again as the crushing realization that her team might be cut off hit her, and that she was powerless against it. Well, she wouldn’t let the school dissolve her beloved Prospitian team without a fight.


	2. prologue #2: Derse's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the Derse side of the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer than the last one!

“I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD WHY IN HIS EVER LOVING NAME WOULD THEY EVEN DECIDE TO GO AND DO SOMETHING SO MIND NUMBINGLY STUPID AND IRRESPONSIBLE AS THIS? ARE THEY REALLY THAT RETARDED THAT IN THEIR HAZE OF TESTOSTERONE THEY THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS A GOOD FUCKING IDEA?” Karkat ranted, passing back and forth in front of Sollux. “I MEAN WE’VE HAD TROUBLES IN THE PAST SURE BUT WE WERE RESPONSIBLE ABOUT IT GOD DAMMIT! WE WERE THE ONES TO LUG THEIR FAT ASSES FOR THE WHOLE SEASON AND THIS IS HOW THOSE LITTLE PIECES OF PURE CONCENTRATED SHIT REPAY US? BY TELLING US ABOUT THIS NOW? OF ALL THE FUCKING MOMENT’S THEY COULD HAVE CHOSEN TO TELL US ABOUT THIS THEY CHOSE THE MOST OPPORTUNE FUCKING MOMENT OF OUR LIVES TO TELL US! HOLLY SHIT ARE THEY JUST BRAIN DAMAGED BALL KICKING IMBECILES? WHAT AM I EVEN TALKING ABOUT? THEY COULDN’T HIT A BALL IT IT WAS ONE FOOT IN FRONT OF THEM AND MIND CONTROLLING THEM TO KICK IN THE RIGHT PLACE! THAT WOULD EXPLAIN A WHOLE FUCKING LOT WOULDN’T IT? EVERYTHING IS CLEAR NOW, EVERYONE CAN GO HOME THE MYSTERY IS SOLVED, IT’S TIME TO CLOSE THE BOOK AND GO HOME NOW. GOODNIGHT, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SHOW AND UNTIL NEXT TIME ASSHOLES. NO. WAIT. THIS IS LIKE SOME SORT OF MESSED UP BLESSING; WE GET RID OF ALL THE IMBECILES BUT WE GET NO COMPETENT OR AT LEAST BEARABLE PEOPLE TO REPLACE THEM! I DON’T KNOW WHAT I PREFER-”  
“Really?” Sollux cut him off sharply. “Because I prefer not having my eardrumth permanently damaged.” The short troll stopped walking about glared at him, before resuming his pacing silently mumbling to himself.  
The yellow blooded troll crossed his arms over his chest and enjoyed the small reprieve, he felt as equally annoyed as his friend but he wouldn’t deal with the ranting; right now they have to get their shit together.  
Four of their players had just left the team, one of them being their ‘fearless’ captain, and now they were stuck with a huge problem. They needed four more players that were actually okay players so their team won’t be cut. This, in retrospect, didn’t seem like that big of a problem seeing as any guy would join Derse for fun or because it was a good way to get girls (complete bullshit considering every single one of the Dersite players were single). Except no one in their right mind’s would join a team that had Karkat as the captain: newly appointed or not.  
The small troll was an excellent player, but his temper had gotten him more cards than anyone else combined and the only reason that he was still on the team was because he took their coach’s punishment and faced it head first knowing full well he deserved it but not regretting a single thing; this was no mean feat considering Hussie’s punishments were no laughing matter. Sollux secretly admired him for that, but would rather die than admit that out loud.  
“It’s not too late for try outs.” The small troll offered, finally sitting down next to the hacker his legs growing tired. Sollux rolled his eyes scoffing.  
“Who on earth would join a team with you in it?” he stated bluntly, earning himself an impressive glare. “Oh come on KK let’s face it, no one likes this stupid sport enough to put up with you for a whole season. We’re doomed let’s face it.”  
The cancer grunted, passing a hand through his messy hair, sighing in resignation. Sollux was right and they both knew it. There absolutely no fucking way to save this drowning ship even if the ship was on dry land. There was the unspoken option that Karkat just leave the team, but no one would have it.  
As much as all the whole team bitched about Karkat they wouldn’t really have anyone else on their team. He was always the one to get the team’s ass in gear when they started losing, he was what made the other teams scared to face them and though his unofficial leadership was dubious at times it undoubtedly made the team stick together: mostly.  
“We can still try though…” Karkat pushed on, his shoulders slumped with defeat.  
“We could… Do you think coach will let uth?” Sollux asked, not quite sure what kind of answer he was hoping for.  
“I honestly don’t think he gives two flying shits about this whole thing.” The Cancer shook his head, regretting that what he said was unfortunately true. “As long as we fix the problem ourselves I don’t think he’ll give a shit.” The Gemini nodded, that sounded about right.  
“Thpeaking of we,” Sollux changed the subject skillfully. “Who ith ‘we’ now.”  
“We is English, the insufferable douche nozzle Striders, you and me.” Karkat answered with little flair. Insufferable douche nozzles was by far the mildest term the troll had ever used to describe the two blonds, who were in fact quite insufferable but not nearly as much as Karkat said they were.  
“Well, it could be worthe.”  
“HOW the FUCK could it be WORSE?”  
“We could have Eridan on the team.” Sollux offered with a shrug. “Or Gamzee… no offenthe to your betht friend but, he doethn’t look that… up to par.”  
“Tell me about it.” Karkat rolled his eyes, chuckling. “What if we got that piece of muscle Equius, I’m not sure he’s capable of thinking for himself, jegus.”  
“Yeah… There’th thomething not quite right with that guy…”  
“OH MY GOD WHAT IF WE HAD GOTTEN EGDERP?” his friend’s utter mortification at the mere idea of playing on the same team as the derpy happy go lucky human boy made his face contort into an expression of utter disgust and rage that stole from Sollux a full body laugh that had him writhing on the ground like some sort of wriggler.  
The Gemini’s laugh was contagious because soon Karkat was also joining, their looming problem forgotten for a blissful moment of ridiculous laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the guest for leaving kudos on the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one~  
> Not much to say apart from the fact that I love Karkat rants and Sollux lisp.  
> Again, any suggestions are welcome and again  
> thank you for reading and ahve a nice day/night/evening/morning!


	3. Prospit: It Could Have Been Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prospit has it's try outs and doesn't get the best team in the world.   
> Yet they're still two players short!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the lovely people who left kudos and to the people who are reading this!

"Soooooooo." Vriska said, popping up behind Rose. Not that the blond was startled in any way, it was more of a mild nuisance. "These are our new recruits are they?" the troll grinned, licking her lips in a way that could only be described as blood thirsty. 

"Please refrain from scaring them Serket," Rose admonished her, knowing her words would do nothing to stop the wild Scorpio from intimidating the new girls. "We can't afford to lose any more people than we already have."

"Oh but it's so tempting, new meat! They all look soooooooo naive!" she chuckled, over dramatizing everything as usual. Her affinity for theatrics and dramatics often left Rose wandering why the troll didn't just join the drama club, before reminding herself that trolls weren't that inclined to expressing themselves through the arts, Vriska being the prime example of this. 

Why was she even bothering with Vriska? Rose had much more important things to do at the moment. Like figure out what to do with Nepeta, Jade, and Jane. Jane had joined because she felt kind of bad for the team and promised try her best at practice as hard as she could; this was a relief to her fro Rose, but she remained skeptical about the busty girl's learning abilities. Still, at least she was good humored and always brought cookies and cake everywhere she went, that was sure to bring everyone's spirit up. Jade on the other hand seen Prospit's open spots as an opportunity to bond with Feferi, Aradia, and Vriska as well as spend some quality time with her best friend. Nepeta had showed up just after Jade, saying she too wanted to join. 

Rose had her suspicions about the Leo's real reasons for joining but chose not to question her. Now was not the time to indulge her gossipy nature, but ti certainly was the time to stop Jane from hurting herself with that really big bag of soccer equipment. 

"I don't think that's such a good idea Ja-" Rose was cut off by the clatter of cones and balls falling on the ground accompanied by the small surprised yelp of the poor girl who now found herself on the floor surrounded by scattered material. Vriska let out a a delighted cackle as Feferi rushed to help the poor girl while the others helped to pick everything up. 

Rose shook her head and calmed herself down, this was off to a very bad start and on top of that they were still missing three more people. Still it wasn't as much of a lost cause at it had been the day before and the blond took a sort of perverse pleasure knowing that Karkat was having a much harder time than she was in all respects. The sun was still shinning and she had the entire day to find more people to join the team, the day wasn't over and as much as she hated admitting it some of John's boundless enthusiasm must have rubbed off on Rose because she wasn't ready to give up.

Giving a few instructions fro the girls to teach Jade, Nepeta, and Feferi exactly how to kick a ball despite Vriska's complaints that it was the most obvious thing in the world. She ignored the troll's protests and quickly reminded her that if she wanted to be the captain she was very welcome to micromanage every single thing the whole rest of the season. This of course time for the rest of the season. This of course promptly shut her up and left the blond to her own devices. Grabbing a soccer ball and a bag full of jersey's she started making her way towards the common room.

On her way there she was delighted to be joined by Kanaya. The Virgo had been anything if not helpful in the whole ordeal and had been the one to spread the news that Prospit was looking for players in a way that didn't make them sound as desperate and panic stricken as they actually were. She had gone through great lengths to assure the team's sanity as well as Derse's own seeing as they too were crumbling under the same weight the girls were. Kanaya had staid determined and kept Rose like that too, although right now she looked a bit worried as she bit her lower lip anxiously.

"Hello Kanaya..." Rose greeted her, eying the troll curiously. 

"Hello Rose..." she finally answered, her eyebrows knitting together in hard determination. Slightly surprised by this Rose slowed down her walk, eager to hear what her troll friend had to say. "In light of your recent circumstances, Rose, I have found myself thinking that perhaps I could aid you a bit more than I already have." 

"Kanaya, you've done quite a bit for the team already, we aren't missing that many people now, you don't have to keep helping if you don't want to." Rose reminded the troll who was looking a bit bit flustered now much to Rose's surprise.

"Well, that's it! You are still missing a few people and I thought that perhaps maybe I could fill in one of those spots." the Virgo rushed out, looking at Rose straight in the eyes sincerely and honestly. "Of course you'd have to teach em how to actually play but I suppose that would be the case to most people in the team wouldn't it?" 

The blond stared at her friend for a second, before breaking out into a smile. She thanked Kanaya arduously, hugging her tightly and starting to yammer on about how she was going to teach the troll exactly how to pass the ball and shoot at the nets. She also went on to say how much fun they were going to have getting lost in her fantasies. The troll smiled endearingly at her; she hadn't known her little announcement would cause Rose to break out of her cold shell and start talking as if she were the John human. It was adorable and Kanaya just didn't have the heart to tell her they still needed more players to actually make the cut.

Unfortunately someone else was going to do it for the troll and at the sound of her name being called in drunken stupor Rose's features fell and were replaced by grim ones. She turned around slowly and saw her older sister, Roxy. The troll knew everything about what went on with those two seeing as she was usually the one Rose went to rant about the alcoholic. Usually the two Lalonde's conversations ended in tears or screams if they were held at all, and Kanaya feared this one was going to be no expedition. 

"Rose, I have to talk to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a lot longer but I found that I was a bit lazy! Sorry kids no family drama for you!
> 
> This being said don't be scared of leaving comments if you want anything particular to happen! This is for you guys so you should get a say in this!

**Author's Note:**

> Not as long as I'd hope it'd be but, what can you do?  
> If you want anything to happen in the story just tell me and I will probably do it, I've got nothing planned for this so I'm just going with what feels right here!  
> This is the first part of the prologue so you can expect the next part soon enough, the next part of course being Karkat flipping his shit about his team falling to pieces.  
> So maybe I'm not going that blind but I digress!  
> Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!  
> Have a nice day/night/evening/morning~


End file.
